Change
by Seshet
Summary: song fic to Good Gharlotte's "Change." I suck at summaries, so just read it! And REVIEW!!


**  
**A/N: EEP! *falls off chair* im unsure about this one. i wont make this note long, i just wanna get to the ficcie. *clutches hands together* if you cant tell, im nervous.  
  
Disclaimer: i dont own draco (damnit it!), ginny, or anything else having to do w/ harry potter. those are all owned by j.k rowling. i also do not own the song by good charlotte. i have no idea who does own it, but it sure as hell aint me. besides, even if you tries to sue, all you would get would be a jar of pennies, cuz thats all i got!**  
**

  
Change  
  
  


Damnit, damnit, damnit!Draco Malfoy silently cursed himself.  
  
Why did he have to feel this way? And about her, too! He was above her, for crissake! He was a _Malfoy_, everyone was below him! Or at least that's what he had been told all the sixteen years of his life.   
  
But now one little insignificant Weasley was making him doubt everything he had been brought up to believe, and he had never felt so lost in his life.  
_  
I am lost in the see-thru,   
I think you lost yourself too,  
throughout all of this confusion,  
I hope I somehow get to you  
  
_Draco looked over at her sitting amongst the sea of Gryffindors. She looked so lost, like a baby lamb, separated from the flock.   
  
He ran through in his mind the things he wanted to say to her, the things he'd wanted to tell her for a year now. _I know you hate me, Ginny, but I.... but I what? _he thought. _But I love you? _Of course he didn't love her, but an unfamiliar emotion coursed through his body everytime he saw her.  
  
He saw her get up from her chair beside Potter and start to leave the Great Hall.  
  
_This is it, jackass! Get up and go tell her how you feel! _His inner voice called out to him.  
  
So, throwing caution to the wind, he got up and followed her out.  
  
As he followed her, he thought of the first time he'd seen her. He'd heard plenty about her family from his father, _Stay away from the Weasleys, Draco. They're all nothing but muggle-loving trash! _ The words reverberated in his head.   
  
But when he saw her, he couldn't help but be intrigued.  
  
She had looked so small and insecure. But she was beautiful, like he still thought her to be, with her red hair flowing down her back, her large brown eyes, and her smooth, pale skin. Even though he was only twelve, and she eleven, he had still felt the familiar electricity that coursed through his veins to this day.  
_  
I practiced all the things I'd say,   
to tell you how I feel,  
and when I finally get my chance,   
it all seems so surreal,  
  
Cause from the first time I saw you,  
I only thought about you,  
I didn't know you,  
I wanted to hold onto,  
The things you'd never say to me  
  
_Damnit! He cursed himself again.  
  
Why couldn't he just find some nice, sneaky Slytherin? Why did he have to go and fall for a Gryffindor, who also just happened to be the smallest Weasley?  
  
_You can't change who you love, _He chided himself.  
  
_I do NOT love her! _ He screamed at the annoying little voice.  
  
_Oh yes you do! You KNOW you do! You can't change it, so why deny it?  
  
Oh, sod off! _ He quashed the little voice, knowing all the time it was right._  
  
Cause you said,  
You can't change the way you feel,  
I could never do that,  
I could never do that,  
But you can't tell me this ain't real,  
Cause this is real,  
And you would see right through that,  
But in the end it's all I've got,  
So I'm gunna hold on to that,  
So I'm gunna hold on and on and on and on  
  
_

~*~  


Damnit! Stop looking at him!  
  
Ginny Weasley mentally slapped herself, drawing her eyes away from the place they so often rested.  
  
_You've gotta get over him. girl! You KNOW he's never going to notice you! The only was he'll ever think of you is as Ron's annoying younger sister!  
  
_But Ginny still swore that he had been looking over at her just a moment before.  
  
_Great! Now you're seeing things! This is getting way out of hand.  
  
_ginny brought her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stop the headache that was threatening to come.  
  
She really needed to get over Draco Malfoy._  
  
Now you've got me watching your eyes,  
Got me waiting just to see,  
If it goes the way it never will,  
Your eyes are watching me,  
  
_Ginny looked up from her hand and glanced over at Draco.  
  
She thought back to the first time she had seem him in the crowded din of Flourish and Blotts.  
  
He had looked so small, standing next to his adult counterpart. They were almost identical, Draco and his father. The same silvery blonde hair, the same sharp, grey eyes, and the same aristocratic nose. But somehow, Draco looked softer. Whether it was from age or from evil, Draco's father had a harder edge to him than Draco had. Thinking back, Ginny supposed that was what had drawn her to Draco, the fact that he actually looked human.  
_  
And now you've got me thinking bout,  
The first time that I met you,   
Standing in a crowded room,  
But I could only see you,  
  
And I hope my words will get through,  
Cause now I can't forget you,  
I want to tell you,  
If only I could reach you,  
And make you feel this way  
  
Just get over him! _ She told herself.  
  
_You've got plenty of boys who would gladly got out with you! _And she did. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had told her friends that they were interested, but Ron had gladly offered to rearrange their faces if they had so much as talked to her.  
  
Ginny sighed.   
  
_Ron.  
  
_Another reason that her crush- no, a crush was a silly, fickle thing, this was deeper than that- her _love _for Draco could never work. If he had offered to rearrange the faces of two of his housemates, she couldn't even begin to imagine what he would do to Draco if he found out.  
  
_But you love him, Ginny! True love always finds a way! _Her inner voice called out to her, almost pleadingly.  
  
_Oh, shut it!  
  
You can't change your feelings, Ginny. You know that.  
  
I said SHUT IT! _She tuned out her inner voice and got up to go to her dorm. She had some intense thinking to do._  
  
But you said,  
You can't change the way you feel,  
I could never do that,  
I could never do that,  
But you can't tell me this ain't real,   
Cause this is real,  
And you would see right through that,  
In the end it's all I've got,   
So I'm gunna hold onto that,  
Ao I'm gunna hold on and on and on and on  
  
_

~*~  
  


Draco saw her red hair flying like a banner behind her. She was practically running, and he wondered what she was running from.  
  
He willed his legs to go faster and faster. She was almost to her common room.  
  
When he was an arms length away, he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and spun around to face her aggressor. Her face showed pure suprise when she realized who he was.  
  
_This is your chance, Draco! Do it!  
  
_But before he could speak, she had jumped up and kissed him right on the lips.  
  
He was taken aback, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he leaned in, deepening the kiss.   
  
He could feel her hands snake up his chest until she had her arms wrapped around hs neck and her fingers tangled loosely in his long hair. He put his hand on the small of her back, pushing her her gently closer to him. Everytime he touched her, his body seemed on fire.   
  
He reluctantly pulled away and gave her a heart-melting smile.  
  
Ginny, we need to talk.  
  


~*~  
  


A/N: *blushes* so what do you think? This is my first song fic, harry potter fic, d/g fic, and romance fic so im new at all of this. so plz be gentle! review, review, review!! its not that hard, and it doesnt hurt i promise! just push that button down there V. luvies and kisses!


End file.
